


Porcelain Knight

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Complete, F/F, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebost Adaar knew nothing but hardship and strife his entire life; first as a child hiding in the Hissing Wastes with his Tal Vashoth Tamassran and then later as a mercenary working to feed his family. Finding companionship and even love in the mercenary group, Ebost leads them to the Inquisition, only to find that this was the decision that doomed them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hush Little One

_“Tama, she won’t stop crying.” Ebost shifted the small girl in his arms, watching with a stern frown as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mouth was an open ‘0’, wailing as if it was a dragon holding her instead of her half-brother. “Why won’t she stop?”_

_“She is just a babe, Ebost. She is not strong like you; there is little that makes her happy.” His Tama would answer with a pained smile. She knew food was always scarce, water even harder to find, and yet they had a baby that needed so much._

_“You must be quiet.” Ebost whispered against his sister’s soft cheek, arms yielding when she squirmed and twisted even more. “You will draw the hyenas.”_

_Tama’s hand was scratchy and cold against his cheek, but Ebost did not flinch from her touch, as it was one of his few comforts in this wasteland. “Let me hold her.” Doing as he was told, he then sat and watched as Ebasit was quieted against his mother’s breast. Tama would need more food soon, to feed the babe, and his stomach rumbled in sorrow at the thought._  
  
\-----

Ebost’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately sighed. It was not yet morning and already the smothering heat of the Hissing Wastes pressed deep into his skin. Ebasit lay curled up beside him, Tama sleeping further back in the cave. There wasn’t much privacy in a place like this, but what little there was was offered to their mother, as was right. Not that it would matter much now.

It was his 19th birthday. Already larger than most grown human men by his 16th birthday, Ebost had quickly traveled into the nearest city to find work. He had been doing odd jobs for 3 years now, the lack of workers in the bare desert making those who needed work done desperate for any help they could get. And just last week he was approached by another Qunari male. This one offered more gold than anyone else, and gold meant a future for his family. The Hissing Wastes were growing with refugees these last few years, what with the war and Blight, and what had started as a few lone tents spread in the desert was now a close-knit community. Tama and Ebasit would be safe. Feeling his sister move, Ebost glanced down at her and ran a hand over one of her curved horns. She would hate him for leaving.

But he would return, as he had before. The Qunari had said it was possible. The trips would be long, and rough, but the pay would be worth it. Gold could pay for blankets, and food, and water, and toys for his baby sister, who already had so little. Feeling tears welling in his eyes, Ebost bent and kissed Ebasit’s furrowed forehead, promising softly, _“I will make things better. It is a promise.”_

 

 

 


	2. Gaatlok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost learns from his mentor, Lok, what it means to be a mercenary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get squeamish about cute things dying skip to the last part of this chapter  
> Ebost is sad about them too :(

_ _

  _The sands were hot to the touch, and if you held your hand to them for too long your skin was liable to boil. But the wooden sword still felt right in his hands, though it was made of nothing but sticks too thick to burn easy. Ebasit watched him from the cave, one thumb in her mouth, Tama busy mashing their dinner of paste. He took one swing, and then another, dark brow already slick with sweat, though he had not been outside for more than a few minutes. “Hyaah!” He cried, attempting for dramatics. Ebasit rewarded him with a short giggle from her seat in the cool shadows._

_It wasn’t until Ebost went into the city that he held a real sword. It was long, and heavy in his hands, nothing like the stick._

_Tama was furious when he brought it home.  
_ \-----

“There it is.” Ebost stirred from his thoughts when Lok spoke, the two Tal-Vashoth males crouching in the shadows of the trees. The wyvern was just below them, snuffling at the water’s edge with a few hatchlings trailing not far behind. Ebost had seen such creatures in the Hissing Wastes -- big, mean creatures with poison spit and vicious temperaments. Those were as ugly as the Wastes, unlike this one, which was dyed purples and blues and reds. That skin would be worth a fortune. “Kill it and we are rich, Ebost.” Lok turned to Ebost, that glint in the older Tal-Vashoth’s eye betraying his excitement.

“I understand.” Ebost unsheathed his longsword as carefully as possible, watching the mother wyvern as she drank from the pool.

“On my mark.” Taking aim with his bow, the two men sat in strangled silence before the piercing wail of an arrow broke all hell loose. Ebost jumped down from the hill and rushed down to the wyvern, knocking the hatchlings aside as he rushed their mother. The arrow in her eye made it hard for her to spit with any accuracy, but Ebost was still careful to avoid her sizzling attack. The fight was over as quickly as it started; the mother bit down hard on Ebost’s sword, but that only made it easier for the male to slice up and through her skull. With a wet gargle the wyvern tumbled to the ground, dead, purple blood dissolving all it splashed on.

“A clean kill.” Ebost wiped his sword clean on the long grass, pleased by his mentor’s praise, however short-lived it was. The hatchlings were whimpering and squealing as Lok kicked them away from their mother’s corpse, eager to get at her skin. “Take care of the babes while I skin this one.”

Ebost watched Lok’s back for a moment before letting his green eyes slide over towards the little ones. They were chubby and harmless, at least for now; it would be another year before they were any bigger than a pony. “They are harmless.” He protested weakly.

Lok snorted from beside the wyvern, quickly reduced to cursing softly when some blood burned into his fingers. “They are harmless now.” He corrected Ebost, swatting one of the hatchlings away. It whined pitifully and limped back to its siblings. “Kill them. Before I lose my patience, boy.”

Lok was right. Of course he was right. He had been on the field for longer than Ebost had been alive. He knew how the world worked, in all reaches of Thedas, unlike Ebost, who had only ever lived in the Hissing Wastes with only his family and the occasional traveling businessperson. Lok had more scars than skin, and Ebost had only just suffered through his first bodily wound, which would only bruise and heal. Lok was right.

That didn’t make killing them easy. But when Ebost was sick in the bushes, he felt Lok’s hand on his shoulder and knew he was not weak for feeling sorry for the hatchlings. “They would starve and suffer.” Lok said, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

“I know.” Ebost sobbed, wiping at his fresh tears.

“Their sacrifice allows us to continue. Do not forget them, Ebost. Now stand, boy. We have much to do still.”  When Ebost stumbled to his feet it was Lok that hauled him up. They wrapped the skins carefully in their packs and continued on through the forest, ignoring the questioning cry of another wyvern off in the distance.

\----

Lok never spoke of his past but Ebost could read it in the hard lines of his face and what simple things made the Tal-Vashoth tense with alarm. For all sake of cutting through the bullshit of denial, Ebost thought of Lok as a father. He fiercely wanted to make the older Tal-Vashoth proud, to do him right, and each little smile was a spread of warmth through his body. They even looked similar, with dark skin and horns that stuck straight up from the skull. Lok’s had long since been broken, both reduced to shiny black stumps, but Ebost knew they must have been impressive. He was tall too, tall even for a Tal-Vashoth, their height difference enough for Lok to tease Ebost by calling him ‘little man’.

Ebost thought Lok knew how he felt -- he sometimes would treat Ebost like his own, slipping an extra coin into his pouch or taking the longest watch at night. They were small kindnesses, but that was already more than Ebost had ever expected from anyone besides his Tama.

Lok was fascinated by Ebost’s family, and would listen as Ebost quietly revealed more and more about their daily habits. Letters sent to Tama would soon have small notes from Lok added in. When Lok was not as careful, Ebost would stare down at his comments on Ebost’s work, memorizing the words that praised him.

It wasn’t until their third year together that Ebost was able to pull something more from Lok -- he loved a human woman in one of the towns near the Hissing Wastes. She loved him too, and that had been the reason he saw Ebost all those years ago. “A human?” Ebost asked, eyes wide as Lok poked at the fire. A sudden explosion of embers did not faze him in the least, his dark eyes watching the flickering flames.

“A beautiful woman. Anna. Maybe you’ll meet her one day, boy.” Ebost perked up at the thought -- he knew very few non-Qunari.

“If we pass through to visit Tama…”

But no, for all Lok asked about Ebost’s family, he was very firm about never meeting Tama. “I’ll have none of that, Ebost.” He grew silent, one hand reaching up to feel the stub of horn embedded into his skull, and then turned away from the fire. “Get some rest.”

They never did find time to visit Anna, and Ebost was never able to convince him to meet Tama and Ebasit. So much changed so quickly in those following years.

 


	3. Atropa Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member surfaces, forever changing the course of Ebost's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // italic words mean they are speaking Qunlat

_“There was once a mighty dragon--”_

_“A girl dragon?” Ebasit was insistent with this comment, her black eyes watching Ebost until he crumbled._

_"The mightiest High Dragon of all--”_

_“Where, where?”_

_“In this very desert!” Ebost paused for dramatic effect, pulling his younger sister into his arms to get some giggles from her. “Are you going to let me tell the story or not? Tama will not be gone for much longer.”_

_“You can tell me.” Ebasit rested her cheek against his arm, waiting patiently this time._

_“She was so mighty, but a mage cursed her to be tiny! So she rolled around the desert, looking desperately for a child to keep her company…” Ebost reached behind his back and pulled forth the dragon plush, soft as velvet and filled with wool. He made it swirl above Ebasit’s head, laughing when the girl attempted to climb him for the new toy. “And one day she would turn into a true dragon, so she knew the child had to be very strong and kind to handle her.”_

_“Is it me?” Ebasit demanded, over and over until she gave up, settling back in Ebost’s lap. He brought his arm down and made the dragon kiss his little sister’s cheek. She grabbed at it immediately and hugged it tight to her skinny body, the horns of the dragon scratching against her cheek. “I’ll be good to her.”_

_“She will protect you while I am away. That I promise.”_  
  
\-----

“What do you mean you will not pay?” Loc demanded. The Orlesian man standing before them seemed to falter at the tone of Loc’s voice, nervously glancing back at the guards awaiting his command. They stood in his mansion in the Emerald Graves, soaked in the blood of the robbers he had hired them to kill. The puddles of red were being hopelessly scrubbed off the marble by a few elven servants. They worked quickly in hope it wouldn’t set.

“I hired you to get rid of the robbers, but you failed to bring me back what they stole!” The human squeaked, glancing nervously between Loc and Ebost. The Tal-Vashoth male was now nearing his 25th year -- he was full-grown and built like a druffalo. Loc was still as impressive as ever, but Ebost was quickly outstripping him in muscle. “So I will not pay you. If you wish to cause a _ruckus_ , I will have my men escort you out.” His voice wavered with false confidence.

“They had already sold what was stolen -- we searched their entire base for what you described as yours. They were preparing for a move. There was nothing there.” Now all that remained was their limp, dead bodies. “We found a note, sealed, that mentioned where they were headed --” Loc reached into his belt for the crumbled paper, pausing when the human interrupted him.

“Regardless!” There would be no reasoning with this human, it seemed, and Loc waved his hands at the man in disgust.

“I should kill you, _bas_ , for this disgrace.” But Loc was painfully aware they were outnumbered, and he took a step towards the exit. “You are not worth killing.”

Ebost disagreed, and quickly closed  the distance between himself and the Orlesian man. _“I think he is.”_ He growled. “You think your guards protect you? Are loyal? They are loyal to money. You die, but your money does not.”

“Guards!” Swords were drawn and pointed at Ebost, but they did not move, each guard sizing up the mountain of a Tal-Vashoth. Ebost took a step forward, and then another, the snobby man having nowhere to run with the swords pointed at his back. “What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!”

He looked towards Ebost just in time to see those big hands moving towards him. With a swift and practiced hand Ebost snapped his neck, letting out a soft breath when the body crumbled immediately. One of the guards screamed and ran while the others stood in shock, Loc included. “He is dead, but the money is not. Fight me and die, or take from the mansion. I do not care.” Making the smarter choice, the guards threw down their weapons and ran.

 _“Are you insane?”_ Loc hissed, grasping Ebost’s shoulder in anger. But Ebost frowned down at his mentor, confused by his anger.

 _“He would not pay. He deserved to die.”_ Ebost countered, stubby ears flicking downwards when Loc groaned unhappily.

The mansion was already being emptied and stripped of its riches -- the slaves were fleeing too, possibly towards the nearby Dalish clan, but one woman waited in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot while the Tal-Vashoth exchanged secret words. Ebost gave a small nod towards her direction, his kingstongue horrid enough that he did not often speak to strangers.

“Hey! So! That was….impressive. He was a real arse. Deserved to get stolen from, if you ask me.” The elven woman was small, a bit chubby, with long white-blonde hair and nervous green eyes that didn’t quite look at them and yet stared all the same.

“Why do you remain?” Loc asked, gentle with the slave, especially when she started to jitter nervously.

“I’m not one for eating bugs or climbing trees, so I figured maybe you could use another member?” She hurried and pulled a dagger from the inside of her heeled boot, flashing it with a little smile. “I’m real good at picking locks.”  

Ebost snorted a bit at her unintentional joke, clearing his throat when Loc shot him an angry glare. “We are not looking to expand our group. Besides, as mercenaries we do not live in the lap of luxury either.”

“That’s fine! That’s fine! I just….really don’t want to go with the Dalish.” She wrinkled her nose at their name alone, flipping her dagger from hand to hand. “C’mon, please? I’m not completely useless.”

 _“Why not, Loc?”_ Ebost asked quietly, smiling at the idea of having someone new to talk to. She was friendly, at the very least. _“She will win us elven jobs we cannot normally get.”_

 _“You have never had to travel with a woman.”_ Loc grumbled, arms crossed in defiance. _“If she annoys me, you will have to kill her.”_

 _“Agreed.”_ Ebost reached a hand forward, smiling all the more when the elf took it eagerly. “Welcome. I am known as Ebost.”

“Belladonna, at your service. Call me Bell, if you’re too lazy to say the whole thing. And you are…?”

“The one who suffers.” Loc sighed, refusing to take her hand. “Loc. Keep up or we’re leaving you behind.”

“Fair enough, but we’re looting this place first right?” Bell glanced upstairs and hurried up, leaving the two Tal-Vashoth to survey the main floor. She came back down with her hands full of black lipstick, feigning innocence when the Tal-Vashoth sent her back up for gold coins instead.

\----

Having Belladonna with them was amazing. Not only did she keep up with them, but her sharp eyes allowed them to find secrets they would otherwise glaze over. Within their first 24 hours together the three of them were feasting on eggs and honey. She was chatty, enough so that Ebost’s kingstongue vocabulary was quickly reduced to swears and slang.

She had friends in Kirkwall of all places, and promised the two of them more gold in a week than they normally earned in a month. It was a promising offer, but Ebost was hesitant to move so far away. This would be the last time he saw his family for an unknown amount of years -- it would have to be a trip that made up for future abandonment.

Loc was nervous to return to Anna, and that night by the bonfire his hands were especially busy with his wooden carvings. Ebost watched him first carve a bear, then a tiny rabbit, until there was barely any wood remaining in his palm. “You are nervous.” Ebost stated, waiting for a response as Loc pulled another chunk of wood to his lap.

“Yes. It has been some time since I last saw her. And I will be leaving...for an even longer time.” Loc grunted with dissatisfaction and paused in his work. “Women do not typically like that.”

“Couldn’t she tag along?” Bell suggested from her sleep roll, watching the two men from across the fire. She looked like a demon with the light of the fire dancing on her pale skin.

“No.” Loc was certain of this, his fingers busy with the carving again. “She does not deserve such a life.”

“What, and _I_ do?” Bell asked, laughing when Loc chucked a stick at her.

“I understand, Loc. I feel the same of Tama and Ebasit.” Ebost confessed, scratching at his horns. They were peeling again, and he had thought he was done growing.

“You two better not flake on me.” Bell’s sad expression made both Tal-Vashoth pause in their activities. That was not something they planned to do.

 

 


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost returns to his Tama and half-sister to bid them farewell, unsure when he will see them next

_The closest town was about an hour’s ride or a two hour walk. Ebost rose at three in the morning with Tama and Ebasit, so that they might travel while the sands were still cool. They similarly had to wait until nightfall to return with their purchases. Sometimes one of their neighbors would head back at the same time, and they could catch a ride on one of their rams._

_Luck was with them that day, as Tama had more than usual to sell, so while she set up her wares in the market Ebost was able to walk around to the other stalls. Tama had offered him one piece of silver for the entire day and he knew exactly what he was going to spend it on: food. With Ebasit tied securely to his back, Ebost hurried over to the nearby fruit stall and reached up to grab an orange, having to stand on his tip-toes to reach the lowest level._

_At 10 years old, he was still growing...slowly. His horns had finally started to grow and curve, and all his baby fat was wasted away thanks to the lack of a complete diet. It had been ages since he last had anything but paste or meat, and the oranges were so very colorful today. Finally grasping one, Ebost held up his other hand with coin clutched tight by his little fingers to offer to the woman overlooking the stall. “Orange, please.”_

_A gentle hand took the coin from Ebost, but it wasn’t until she leaned over the stall that he could see her face. She was a human woman, with dark, dark skin and the prettiest curly hair he had ever seen, all pulled up tight in a bun to keep her cool in the growing heat of the day. “Well aren’t you the cutest little boy.” She cooed, pocketing the silver coin as she spoke. Ebost squirmed under her gaze, unused to speaking to humans._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Say, I’ll let you have a whole basket of fruit if you do me a big favor.” She offered, smiling when Ebost started to nod vigorously. “Do you know where the baker is? Can you tell her I need some unleavened bread for tonight?” But Ebost gave a small shake of his head, rubbing nervously at his lips. “Ah, that’s a lot of words, isn’t it? Here.” The woman wrote a quick note and handed it to Ebost to deliver instead._

_When the boy returned, task done, the woman was already dressing a small basket of fruit. She made sure to cover it as well, mindful of the heat and the fruitflies. “You eat this up and get strong, okay? And if you ever need more, come find me. You can call me Miss. What is your name?”_

_“Ebost.” The boy rubbed his hands clean on his shirt and took the basket carefully, holding the heavy weight with both his hands._

_“Ebost. What a handsome name.” She bit back her laughter when the boy grew red, knowing he was unused to such kind words from anyone other than his Mother. “Come back soon.”_

\-----

It had been a whole year since Ebost had last returned. His reception was as warm as the desert afternoons, with children swarmed him as he stepped down from his horse, grasping at his furs and skins and bits of metal armor with gasps of awe. Ebost hoisted the youngest up onto his shoulder and strolled through the community, pleased to see that things looked better than before. He saw a few new faces who stared at him with wonder, but it was not them he was interested in.

Tama was where she always was -- hidden in the shade of their cavern, sitting on one of the straw mats they had made so many years ago. But she stood when Ebost drew close, letting the Tal-Vashoth male walk to her, and he accepted her cool hands on his face. _“You have grown, my child._ ” She whispered with wonder, tracing a new scar across his nose with her thumb.

 _“It is good to see you, Tama.”_ He answered in turn, leaning into her touch.

 _“Ebasit is out hunting for the moment; sit with me. We will wait her return.”_ Ebost was led into the cavern, the two of them sitting on the cool stone and exchanging news quietly. The children had either left or were resting on the edge of the stone, kicking their legs back and forth between the shadows and the heat of the sun. It was during this time that Ebost told Tama of his plans to travel to Kirkwall -- she did not seem surprised, but sorrow weighed heavily on her now. _“You will go far, then.”_

 _“Yes. It will be harder to visit, to send letters. I brought what gold I have...since I will be unable to support you while I am gone.”_ Ebost reached for his pouch of coins, but Tama’s hand stopped him. He paused, shocked by how tiny and fragile she looked in comparison to his scarred arms. Was it always so? _“Tama?”_

 _“You’ve done enough to provide for us. Ebasit is no child any longer, and the community has grown enough that trade flows more freely than you remember.”_ Her voice was small, quiet, but stern. Ebost would have to follow this new mandate, even if he did not want to. _“We need your assistance no longer, Ebost. You are your own man now._ ”

A new shadow was flung over the two Tal-Vashoth, and Ebost turned to see his sister. She gave him a cocky smile and unslung the slain August ram from her back. _“You’re certainly big enough to be your own man, maybe two. Did you grow taller, Ebost?”_

 _“Eba.”_ Her brother scrambled to his feet and pulled her into his arms, careful to hug her for only a moment -- she was a child no longer. _“You have grown as well. Though I see you still refuse hair.”_ Ebost touched her smooth head, grinning when she smacked away his curious hand.

 _“I thought you came to visit, not to slide me insults.”_ She teased, tugging him back down on the floor. But Ebost ignored her to grab up the August ram, walking into the back to the small storage shed they had.  

Once they had all settled on the ground, Ebost pulled forth his gifts. For Tama, a new pair of earrings he had traded for in the Emerald Graves, the green as vivid as the forest itself. For Ebasit, a new set of arrows, the bundle so full it threatened to snap the twine binding them all together. Ebost was intentional with this gesture; he meant to pet the cat before skinning it.

Despite his best attempts, Ebasit did not take the news well.

She did not throw a tantrum, as she was nearing 15 and too old for that, but Ebost saw the tears that threatened to spill and the wobble of her lip. Empty promises were all he could offer now.

He spent the night with his family, aware of the stares from those that had decided to join them for drinks. Not all Tal-Vashoth chose to fight, or even interact with those outside of their race, but those that did were never received in the same fashion twice. There were some flirty hands, a few muttered curses, and one or two tentative offers to join in mercenary work. But Ebost remained dull to them all, instead sitting beside Ebasit and showing her how to mold shapes in wood. He ached to see her smile again before he left for the last time.

 

 


	5. Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost travels to Kirkwall in hopes of making a name for himself

_Loc was the first to strike -- the spray of blood was so strong that it hit even Ebost, who was standing farther back. The smell was immediate but so was the rush of chaos. They were screaming with rage and running towards them. Almost mindlessly Ebost brought his sword up and sliced through his first man, flinching when his top half landed on his boot. “Keep watch!” Loc roared over the fight. Ebost ducked as another man charged him, butting him in the neck with the hilt of his sword and bringing it back around to lop off his head._

_“First kill?” Loc asked afterwards, wiping the gore from his arrows almost casually. Ebost heaved for air, temporarily unable to answer, and slammed his sword into the ground to keep himself upright. “First kill, huh.”_

_Ebost stared down at the corpses and took in another deep breath through his mouth. The stink of the battlefield was worse than he had ever fantasized, but their cries had at least not been so pitiful. Tears still ran down his cheeks._

_“Do not cry for them, Ebost.” How could he not? They were living beings as much as he was. “They stole, they raped, they killed. Now they won’t.” But was it his right to be judge and executioner? “They would have killed you too.” Didn’t that make him just as horrid?_

_Loc rolled a head away with the sole of his boot, clasping Ebost’s shoulder. “Mourn instead the ones who did not deserve death by their hand.”_

\-----

 

Kirkwall was not all he expected. He had been told by Loc and Bell that the city had undergone a recent uprising -- he expected the atmosphere to be less hopeful than it was. Whispers swirled thick around the disappearance of the Champion and his companions. Some had seen them fleeing Kirkwall, but others reported seeing the Champion and his twin in Denerim. Though these claims were likely false, their belief in the Champion remained true. This budding wish to meet the Champion was dashed when Ebost’s eyes fell upon the statue in Lowtown. The Arishok's decapitated stone head was a reminder what these bas thought of Qunari.  

Belladonna steered the men towards the former Alienage, claiming her contacts would be waiting there. They had known one another as slaves (passed through the darkest corners of the undercity, of course, since slavery was outlawed) and had managed to build some sort of bond before being separated. Her contact had fared better than her, finding an ally in her new home that had a whole network of Qunari support at his beck and call. When her owner mysteriously disappeared, this contact had started to arrange for Bella to be saved as well. Apparently she was in Loc and Ebost’s debt.

“This contact of yours...she seems to go to a great deal of trouble to save you.” Ebost commented off-hand, waiting for Bell to answer.

“If there’s one good thing about being forced to share one very, very tiny room with fifty people, it’s that it brings you together.” Bell said bitterly, though her black lips were curled into a smile. “We were very close. Are very close. Her letters were one of the few things keeping me sane in that mansion.”

They were walking into the Alienage now, the area alive with life and work, but it wasn’t hard to pick the two Tal-Vashoth in the crowd. Bell rushed through the crowd and immediately latched herself to the female Vashoth. She responded in turn by twirling the elf -- with a few close calls on hitting those passing by -- and bending down to kiss her.

Loc made a low choking noise in the back of his throat and Ebost answered with a few light-hearted chuckles. Couples were the worst to travel with. The two males followed Bell’s path and greeted these two newcomers with careful expressions. The Vashoth Bell had embraced -- was still embracing -- was tall and strong, built for hard labor and little else. She had gray metallic skin marred here and there by old burn marks, and long, curved dark horns that curled behind the back of her head and pointed towards the heavens. What little blonde hair she had was curly and bouncy -- she would have looked friendly almost, were it not for the wash of black eyeshadow and the nasty sharpness of her horns. Maker, did she have the bluest eyes.

Ebost’s laughter stuttered to a stop when he was able to focus on the other contact. The other Tal-Vashoth was male, just as tall as Ebost, but perhaps not as used to hard labor. This was easy to tell because this Tal-Vashoth was not wearing a shirt, instead of going for the traditional Qunari vitaar to act as armor. He was fierce-looking, with a full head of long, thick, black dreadlocks, a set of horns tipped in wickedly sharp gold, and eyes with black sclera. His iris was so dark you could hardly see it against the black outside of his eye, and Ebost wasn’t sure he was staring until the male gave him a little wink. He seemed impossibly handsome, and Ebost was quickly struck dumb.

They all looked horribly out of place in the Alienage.

“You must be the ones who saved Belladonna. You have my eternal gratitude.” The female spoke first, bumping her fist to her chest in a friendly gesture. “I am Blue.”

“And I’m Katari. Bell has been kind enough to tell us a bit about you in her letters. Ebost and Loc, is it?” Katari’s voice was so clear and empty of hesitation that Ebost had to pause in thought. How could he speak the kingstongue with such ease?

Ebost felt like a babbling baby in comparison to these two. “I am known as Ebost.”

“I’m Loc. And I’ve had to put up with Bell for the last half year, so I’ll take you up on that eternal gratitude sometime.” Loc crossed his arms and looked over the two new Tal-Vashoth, his expression skeptical. “I was told there was work waiting in Kirkwall.”

“There is plenty. Nearly all of Kirkwall needs to be rebuilt, and employers tend to cry tears of joy when muscled Qunari show up for the job.” Katari answered, his eyes lingering on Ebost’s arms. He felt his face rise with heat and glanced away, towards Loc, who was looking irritated.

“You made us come all this way for construction work? I could have found that easily in Orlais.”

“Take it easy.” Katari warned with a low voice. “I also have some other jobs in the lineup, but they aren’t the sort you discuss out on the open street. Get me?”

Loc rumbled with disagreement but seemed to settle for the moment, thick ears flicking as new voices joined the jabbering of the crowd. “So we’re going to be stuck in this miserable city for an extended period, then? We’ll need someplace to stay.”

“There’s room in the Compound, in Lowtown. You’ll want to stay there majorily during your stay here. Surely you saw the statue?”

Ebost growled at the thought, surprised when they all turned to look at him. “This city is stained with Qunari blood.”

“Wouldn’t have thought the big guy was a Qunari traditionalist.” Katari purred, amused by the thought.

“He’s not. Boy, this city is stained with every blood under the damn sun.” Loc turned his gaze towards the elves working to rebuild their filthy Alienage. “Some more than others. Let’s go see this compound, huh? I need some food in my stomach and an ale in hand.”

“What of you, Bell? Joining us?” Ebost found himself asking, already worrying about losing time with his friend.

“I think we’ll go off on our own for awhile. We’ll find you later.” The two women walked off towards the docks, obviously eager to re-discover one another, walking hand-in-hand.

So the three males headed for the compound, expectations low and moods dim.

\-----

“No shit.” Katari laughed, his arms crossed tight across his chest. “He actually pissed himself?”

“This I swear to you!” Ebost continued, eager to impress his newfound companion. “We arrived on his doorstep to help with the rabid druffalo at the time he asked and he refused to open it, thinking we were here to take his life! Then when we convinced him we were the men sent by his envoy to help, he still pissed himself when he opened the door.”

Loc chuckled at the memory, taking another drink of his ale. They were relaxing at the makeshift-tavern that had budded in the Compound, surrounded by other muscle-men and women of all races looking for work. Katari had found them a booth in the corner, where the three of them had tucked themselves comfortably for the last four hours while they waited for Bell and Blue. “He paid extra so we wouldn’t tell his envoy or workers.”

“I felt pity for him. We were the first Qunari he had ever seen.” Ebost laughed, leaning closer to Katari. “He said we looked smaller in books.”

“I can’t imagine there’s any part of you that’s small.” Katari smiled devilishly, eyes alight when Ebost did not understand his meaning.

“I am tall, yes?”

“Boy, don’t let this snake antagonize you. He’s spent too much time with silver-tongues.” Loc grumbled from the other side of Ebost, sending Katari a pointed glare.

“Yes, insult the one whose landing you work. That always ends well.” Katari said with a laugh, leaning back into the booth with a sigh. “I have a lot of work to do before you’re going to get noticed by the big-shots.”

“What do we need big-shots for? We’ve never worked for them before, and now look where we are.” Loc protested with a shake of his head. “I say we stay low and small. That’s how you survive in this seedy city.”

“What would big-shot jobs be?” Ebost asked, curiosity finally making him speak. All his time with Loc, they had only done small jobs that could be done easily by two Tal-Vashoth, like hunting beasts or driving away bandits.

“I’m thinking the big picture -- we do some jobs for the higher-ups, get their favor, build on that until we’re untouchable.”

“We’re Tal-Vashoth in a human-run world. They would never accept us in a position of power.” Loc sounded skeptical, but Ebost was leaning forward, excitement bubbling in his chest.

“Just an idea, old man.” The conversation ended there, but Ebost wondered why Katari was still smiling by the end of it. 


	6. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange band of misfits struggle to work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw

_“What was he like?”_

_Tama laughed, low and soft, her eyes trained on the straw twisting in her hands. “What was who like?”_

_“My father.” Ebost lay on the ground next to her, his feet kicked up in the air as he watched his Tama at work. Her belly was so swollen now -- his sister would be born very soon, perhaps within the week._

_"So curious.” The Tamassran clicked her tongue with amusement, pausing in her weaving for just a moment to look down at the child. “I did not know your father for very long.” She would not mention she was not sure who exactly his father was, either, for he was just a child, and even Tal-Vashoth children did not need to know everything. “He looked like you, Ebost.”_

_“He did?” Ebost ran a hand over his head, self-consciously brushing the sun-bleached hair that curled there._

_“Oh yes, and he was very strong and kind, but perhaps not very bright. Thankfully you get your intelligence from me.” Ebost smiled a little at that, her attention drawn back to weaving the straw into careful square mats._

_“But what was his task?” The quick flash of anger that flashed across her face made the boy give pause, knowing immediately he would not get an answer that was truthful._

_“Let’s not speak of that, Ebost.”_

_\-----_

 

“If you take this and crush it just so, it will cut the healing time in half, this I promise.” Bell rubbed the elfroot between her palms until it grew juicy and sticky, slathering the paste onto Ebost’s neck with more force than was necessary.

“Careful, kadan.” Ebost groaned, wincing as the medicine burned through the infection. “I need that for other wounds as well. Do not use it all.”

“I can get more, do not worry. We need you healed more importantly.” Bell’s hand grew gentle against his skin, pausing when she heard footsteps approaching. “That must be Loc.” The elf was right, as usual, their leader shouldering his way into the room looking ready to kill. When he saw Ebost hunched over the table, half his skin slathered in elfroot paste, that expression quickly softened.

“I heard they had mages, but I did not expect them to be so strong. We will not be safe here for long, Ebost, Bell, we must move quickly.” Loc helped Ebost up from his seat, wrapping his arm around the warrior’s waist to help him walk. “Blue is planting the bombs as we speak.”

The job was supposed to be simple, quick to the point; kill the slavers and set their ‘cargo’ free. Katari had set this job up with Bell and Blue in mind, but part of his information had been faulty. They expected resistance, but not mages. Ebost muffled his cry of pain when Loc accidently bumped his burnt arm into the wall.

“This way.” Katari jumped down from the ceiling, quiet as a moth and cloaked in black to conceal himself from prying eyes. Catching sight of Ebost, the Tal-Vashoth cursed quietly and motioned them forward. “Were you able to free them?”

“Yes, but we lost sight of the one in charge.” Bell huffed as they ran, turning the corner where an open window was waiting for them.

“An unfortunate note that we must deal with later.” Katari sighed as he slid down the ladder to the stone road, spying Blue on the roof once he hit the ground. The woman was waiting for her signal, watching for more slavers as her friends hurried out of the building. “You are sure they are all gone?”

“It’s clear, love.” Bell gave a nod and waved to Blue, who whistled back and hurried down from the roof. They had but 15 seconds to sprint for cover before the building exploded in a flash of color and ear-shattering noise. Bell peeked over the cart she had ducked behind, letting out a low whistle when she saw the last of the explosion flickering out. “Blue! That red is so vivid now! I definitely think a pinch of rashvine was just what it needed.”

Blue smiled shyly at the compliment and gave a nod to Ebost, who needed more attention at the moment. They hobbled away from the crime scene before the Kirkwall guards could show, though they had been the ones to originally tip them off about the slavers. The explosion, as awesome as it was, wasn’t part of the original idea. Desperate times and blood-thirsty mages called for desperate measures.

\-----

“That could have gone better.” Katari murmured to the others, the whole group now gathered back at the Compound, waiting patiently as Loc stitched up Ebost’s worst wounds. “I’m not sure the Guard will be happy we let the target get away.”   
  
“We did save the slaves, though.” Bell pointed out, long ears twitching every time Ebost grunted with pain. “We even told them where to go for work, just like you told us.”

“Half a job is never good. We’ll have to track the man before he can flee Kirkwall.” Blue added, her gaze flicking over to Katari. “I am still capable of fighting. If we take a smaller group it may be possible to find him and take him down.”

Not all of them were capable of leaving, though -- Ebost had grown quiet, one hand over his eyes as Loc poured cooling lotion over some of the burns on his skin. “Blue, will you take Bell and Loc and rat out this slaver? I am the reason Ebost was overrun -- I should be the one tending to him.” Katari stood and walked over to the wounded warrior, pressing a hand to his brow. “Ebost?”

“Do as he says, Loc. I will be fine. Thank you.” Ebost slowly sat up and brushed away his mentor’s hand, unable to meet his eye. It was his fault that everyone was holding themselves back -- more than anything he did not want them to hurt even more because of him. “I would be too noisy anyway.”

“Rest while we are gone.” Loc said firmly, leaving with Blue and Bell before anything more could be said. The quiet of the room reminded Ebost of his burning wounds and the fact he was now alone with Katari.

They were no longer strangers, but Katari seemed a man of mystery. He worked as a business broker by day and an assassin by night and hardly revealed anything about himself. Yet he was so quick to strip Ebost clean of any secrets he might be holding onto. “Do your burns still bother you?” Ebost gave a quick shake of his head and rubbed his arms where Loc had applied the lotion. “When Blue told me you had rushed a room full of mages, I thought you were gone.”

The sincerity in Katari’s voice was enough to make Ebost turn his head; there, another surprise awaited him. The kiss was soft, chaste, but unwelcome. Ebost turned his face away and rubbed at his lips, wincing when he realized how rude such a gesture would seem. “I know how Qunari are -- I was not raised to think such things were --”

“Casual? Neither do I.” Ebost could feel his heart hammering hard, his hand resting awkwardly over his mouth. But Katari’s words only confused him.

“You are teasing me.” Ebost spoke lamely, refusing to look again at his companion. This was someone who had been at his beck and call the last few weeks -- he trusted him with his life.

Katari laughed, finally making Ebost turn his head to look at him. “I like you, Ebost.” Katari insisted, keeping his distance for the moment, so unlike his usual flirty self. Ebost gave a small, shy smile in response, his ears flicking with disbelief.

“You do _not_.”

“I do!” Katari laughed again, crossing his arms against his chest. “Do not toy with me, you know I bite back.”

“I’ve never had anyone want to kiss me. Everything is….new. Unfamiliar.” Ebost slowly admitted, thinking of Blue and Bell and the way they sometimes would just stare into one another’s eyes. “I would not know what to do.” An understatement for sure.

Katari motioned towards the bed Ebost was sprawled on, and after a moment’s hesitation Ebost nodded, heart pounding as Katari sat on the edge and leaned close. “Then let me show you.”

This kiss was expected, and welcome, but Ebost was uncertain and clumsy with his lips. Katari slowly led him his with own, making a pleased noise when Ebost finally pressed back. They kissed, and pressed against one another, Ebost losing his head even before he felt Katari untying his trousers. “I’m, I’m not sure…” Ebost faltered, pulling from their kiss and feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of Katari’s half-lidded gaze of lust.

“We can stop if you want.”

“ _No_!” Ebost felt heat rising in his face at his own urgency, trying again after a soft curse. “I don’t know what you need me to do.”

“Don’t move too much. Let me know if you like it. That sort of thing.” Katari smiled and went back to work, watching as Ebost slowly came undone under his touch. Now _that_ was a sight he could grow used to.

 

 


	7. Shenanigans

_“No nugs.” Ebost stated firmly, watching as the dwarf threw up his arms in frustration._

_“‘No nugs’, he says. What do you think this is, kid? We’re transporting nugs, of course we’re going to be eating some of the damn things along the way! That’s what I packed extras for.” As if to remind Ebost of his job, the dwarf mentioned to the crates full of the little vermin squeaking softly in their sleep._

_“I say ‘no nugs’. We will eat what I hunt.” Ebost added a growl to his warning, pleased when the dwarf finally seemed to understand._

_“Sodding giant idiot.” The dwarf muttered as he walked off, leaving just Loc and Ebost to tend to the little nugs._

_“Leave them in the crates, Ebost. They are not pets.” Loc laughed from his seat by the fire, watching as the younger Tal-Vashoth picked one of the nugs from the crate and held it in his arms. It was sleepy still, and immediately snuggled against the warmth presented._

_“Do you want to hold one, Loc?” Ebost asked, approaching his mentor and grinning from ear to ear._

_“You know I don’t like those things, boy. No closer.” But Loc sounded nervous, watching Ebost with a stern frown. “Ebost. Ebost…!”_

_For once he was not taking his mentor’s orders to heart, growing closer and closer, holding the nug by the arms until Loc scrambled from his seat. “Damnit, boy!”_

_The chase around the fire was promptly ended when their employer came back._

_\-----_

“All respected mercenary groups have names to them -- frankly, I’m appalled it took you this long to realize this.” Katari stood with pen and paper in hand, looking down at the group with a fierce frown. “How did you even hire out, Loc? What did you go as? Meathead 1 and 2?”

Though Ebost laughed, Loc did not look as amused. “We were not so large back then, it was just the boy and I. There was little need for a group name.”

Blue settled down beside Bell, peeling an orange as they got started. “We’re picking one now?”

“Trying.” Katari corrected her, casting his gaze over all of them. “I’m open to ideas. They need to be professional, clear, and easy to remember. Go.”

“Loc’s Picks!” Bell suggested, earning a snort from Loc and a groan from Ebost.

“Slaver Slayers.” Blue added, this time with Bell laughing and saying, “Oh, yes, that one!”

“Ebost, Loc, care to join in?” Katari asked with an exasperated sigh.

Ebost gave a small nod and nervously shifted in his seat, surprisingly them all when he said, “Porcelain Knights?”

“Why….Porcelain Knights? That’s bizarre, Ebost.” Katari frowned at his lover, secretly amused when the Tal-Vashoth rushed to defend his answer.

“It’s my favorite non-Qunlat word.” When no further explanation came, Ebost sputtered, flustered, and said, “And everyone respects knights, right?”

“Not all knights are worth respecting.” Loc chuckled, rolling the name over in his mind. No, that wouldn’t work. “We’re simple people; I do not think our name has to be something so superficial. Something simple would be good, like the Reavers or the Pact of Horns.”

“Hey, not all of us have pretty Qunari horns.” Bell sighed, feeling her long ears with misery. “You included, Loc.”

“I had them once.” The older man laughed, turning to Katari for further guidance. “Well?”

“We could have at this for hours and come up with nothing worth noting.” Katari admitted, ignoring the protest from Ebost about ‘Porcelain Knights’. “I like the idea of Loc’s Picks. We all relate to that, no?” Some quiet grumbling later, Katari was writing down the name of their group, looking pleased with the results. “Loc’s Picks. I think it has a nice ring to it. Good. Now that that’s done, let’s go drink.”

\-----

“I can’t even pick a damn lock.” Loc muttered into his ale, watching from the corner of his eye as Ebost and Blue played cards. The older Tal-Vashoth was never good at keeping a straight face, so he opted to watch instead, like Bell had, cheering on her lover quietly and unnerving Ebost with her stare.

He covered his cards with one hand, swearing softly under his breath, “Don’t go staring through my cards, Bell!” 

“What? Elf eyes can’t do that.” Bell played innocent, squinting her green eyes now, making the  other two laugh at the face she was pulling. “Blue, I think he has a joker.”

Ebost stared at the elf across the table and glanced once down at his cards, swearing louder this time when he looked at Bell. “You saw through my cards! I knew it!”

“You need a better bluff, Ebost.” Blue mused, throwing down her hand of cards in triumph. Ebost crumbled and laid down his own hand, sighing when Blue took her winnings.

“You just pick on me.” Ebost grumbled, shuffling the cards again when Katari came close and whispered in his ear. The Tal-Vashoth listened as he shuffled, dealing out the cards after a moment’s hesitation. “Yeah? I’ll be right back, you two.” He got up and left with Katari, the two of them walking off towards the back of the bar, exchanging greetings with another group.

Loc watched the whole conversation with suspicion coloring his thoughts dark. If this company was named for him, why was it Ebost that Katari was primping? 


	8. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost and Lok speak of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw warning in the beginning flashback

_“I have something for you.” Katari purred against Ebost’s chest, stroking his ample belly as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It was a cool autumn night, near the beginning of the coldest season, and warmth was precious._

_“Yeah?” Ebost felt drunk, like he always did after sex. His lips didn’t feel right when they weren’t pressed to Katari’s smooth skin, but the throbbing of bite marks in his own skin kept him a little level-headed. He watched as Katari left the bed, letting out a hungry growl at the sight of his ass and the teeth marks along his spine. They had just finished and already he was hungry for more._

_Katari returned with a small box, soft and velvety to the touch. He plucked it open and pulled out the ring inside, making Ebost pause as his brain caught up to what his eyes were seeing. It was thin and smooth, silver just like Ebost preferred. It was also too large for any of his fingers. Ebost took it carefully from Katari and looked it over, enjoying how smooth it felt against his skin. “It is too large for my finger.”_

_“It’s not for your fingers.” Katari smiled and waited for Ebost to figure out, the Tal-Vashoth now attempting to fit it around his wrist. But now the band was too small. “It’s not for your wrist either, Ebost. It will fit your horns, but that is not what it is meant for.”_

_A little frustrated by Katari’s riddles, Ebost unsnapped the ring from his wrist and held it out for Katari. “Where is it meant to go, then?”_

_“Ebost.” Katari brushed back black dreadlocks and looked his lover in the eye, smiling when Ebost slowly calmed. “You know what would make sex so much better?” Here Katari leaned up, straddling Ebost again and pushing him down against the pillows. Ebost automatically moved his hands to Katari’s hips, groaning with pleasure as the Tal-Vashoth dug his claws into Ebost’s thigh._

_“The cold kiss of metal as you fuck me.”_

_\-----_  

 _“So...you and Katari huh?”_ Lok asked casually one morning, just him and Ebost strolling through the docks for their next assignment. Ebost looked good -- the work Katari found exercised both his mind and his body, and fattened his coin purse at the same time. They were both wearing white steel armor, something that had become their group’s signature.

 _“Yes.”_ Ebost paused to pick up a stone and throw it into the stormy waves of the Waking Sea. _“This is not new information.”_ He teased his mentor, giving him a sidelong glance.

_“I know. I did not think it would last so long. Four years now we have been in Kirkwall, and you have grown.”_

_“I know you do not approve of him, Lok.”_

Lok punched Ebost’s shoulder and laughed. _“I do not approve of him, but I am not the one who sleeps with him.”_ Ebost finally cracked a smile at that, the two men walking side by side down the dock. _“He is good to you.”_

 _“Yes.”_ Ebost’s smile grew and he looked back at Lok. _“This is all because of him. Blue and Bell live free, and we work as we wish for more gold than I ever imagined. Recently...he spoke of leaving Kirkwall to join the Inquisition.”_

 _“I heard.”_  Lok gave a small nod to the dock master leaning against his daily cargo. Four years was not enough time to think of any place as home, but Kirkwall was growing familiar at the very least. _“I am not afraid to leave Kirkwall, but I am too old to run around with some young pups.”_

 _“Then you will  not be joining us?”_ Ebost let the misery of his words ring loud and clear, hopeful when Lok smiled with amusement.

 _“I did not take you from the Hissing Wastes so that you might cling to my skirts instead of your Tama’s.”_ A comfortable silence fell as the two of them continued down the docks, Lok finally clearing his throat and continuing, “ _I will return to Anna and settle. Her last letter was more hopeful than I had thought it could be.”_

Oh. Anna. Ebost knew the pang of jealousy that rang through him was uncalled for, but he wanted Lok to be a part of this new journey as well, considering how far they had already grown together.

_“Do not pout, Ebost.”_

“ _Bell and Blue said they would only travel with us part-way; they do not want to join the Inquisition either.”_

Lok sighed at that, realizing the main reason for Ebost’s latest round of moping. _“You will have your lover, so at least you will be warm at night.”_

 _“If you are traveling to the Hissing Wastes, will you take my letters with you? I have been unable to find a carrier going that way.”_ The Tal-Vashoth thought of his stack of letters waiting on his desk, all waiting to be sent to his Tama and sister.

 _“Of that you have my word.”_ Lok gave a solemn nod and clasped Ebost’s shoulder, shaking the male through all his armor. _“Now, let’s go smack around these troublemakers.”_

 


	9. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost and Katari prepare to leave Kirkwall for the Inquisition

_The scent of spice wine was thick on his person, his camels groaning like old men suffering under the weight of his wares. Ebost remembered being terrified of his person, eyes wide when he saw the sharp point of his ears, and the delicate trace of white ink on his face and hands. Ebasit had gushed about his pretty purple eyes for days after that._

_For the kids the elf had rolled out a massive map of Thedas and showed them where they were currently located. Then he traced his finger all the way to Par Vallon, and tapped it twice. “A long way, you have come. But I think you still have farther to go, no?”_

_\-----_

It was the morning of their departure; Lok, Bell, and Blue sitting in the room Ebost and Katari shared, all waiting anxiously for their goodbyes. For Bell and Blue it wouldn’t be so hard -- they would not be parting with Ebost and Katari until later, and their bond with Lok was not so strong that they would shed tears at this separation, though Bell was quick to hug the older Tal-Vashoth.

Katari had  teased Ebost for crying that morning, well before the others showed up, but they both knew this would be a strange change. Ebost sat still now, his armor packed with his things, his chest plate of white steel the only protection at the moment. Lok eventually drew Ebost outside, to the front of the building for a more private talk, leaving the other three to themselves.

“This is rough, I’ll admit. More rough than I thought.” Lok grumbled, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at the sky while Ebost leaned against the building’s front. “You’ve already cried?”

Flustered, Ebost lied, “No.”

“Don’t lie to me! I see how red your eyes are, and you never were one for sucking up the pain of anything.” Lok smiled fondly at that thought and turned slightly towards his apprentice. “Did I ever tell you why I left the Qun?”

“No, never.” Ebost blinked with surprise that this was what he was willing to share, after all their time together. He thought he would never hear the truth.

“When I was younger, with a bit more passion under my belt, I had a lot of visits to the Tamassrans. When I grew older, calmed down a bit, started to do more protecting than fighting, and that left me looking after the Tamassrans, after the kids they taught and raised. In one crowd of children was a young boy, maybe four or five, looked just like me. I was shocked, scared. I didn’t know what to think. You know how the Qun are with parents -- we’re bred, and that’s it. So to see a child there that looked like me...I was vivid. Ecstatic.”

When Lok paused, Ebost gently nudged him on, asking, “And then?”

“I could never confirm if he was mine, but he had my eyes, my skin, my horrible hair. I could tell who his mother was just by the curl of his budding horns. I watched him for seven years, Ebost, until his task was assigned to him. I was...a father. Even if he didn’t know it.” Lok let out a low sigh, continuing softly, “And then he was sent away, like I was, as a soldier. A whole community that considered me dear and important, and I was obsessed with earning the approval of a child who didn’t even know of my existence.”

“I see.” Ebost could think of nothing else to say. For one to break away from the Qun, to become Tal-Vashoth, they either had to be mad or desperate, or maybe both. Not that he was in any position to judge.

“I never got to know my son, or  any other children I might have had.” Lok glanced at Ebost, having to tilt his chin up just a tad to meet his eyes. “But I know this. You are like the son I’ve never had.” The elder Tal-Vashoth reached up and took the single silver earring he wore from his lobe, pressing it gently into the palm of Ebost’s hand. “This is the last thing I have from when I lived under the Qun. I always wanted to pass this down to my kid -- and now I can.”

“Lok…”

“I know this is an ill-timed discussion...I should have told you this years ago. If you’re angry I --” Ebost gathered the older man into his arms and squeezed hard, cutting off Lok’s words before he could come to regret them. Stilling and then eventually relaxing into the hug, Lok gave one of Ebost’s shoulders a friendly pat. “You’re such a crybaby for a man grown.”

Ebost let his tears soak into Lok’s shirt and sniffed, holding back another wave of them before Lok could tease him more. “Dad.” He sobbed, giant body shaking.

“You’ll be just fine, son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry


	10. Blue

_“How do you keep all these powders straight?” Ebost asked, watching as Blue meticulously sorted, long, nimble fingers careful not to mix any of the substances as she stored them away._

_“The smell, mostly. Sometimes the color is distinct enough as well. Ebost, do not eat that.” Blue scolded, glaring until Ebost slowly put the vial of gaatlok back down on the table. “You are the oldest child I know.”_

_“I am curious! My Tama would have said that is a good thing.” The two of them laughed, quietly, until it eventually died out into comfortable silence. “How did you learn these things?”_

_“My mother and my father. They were united through a love of making things explode -- at times I was amazed I lived under their guidance. The house caught fire  more than once.” Blue smiled fondly at the memory, which reminded her then of something else. “Your Tamassran, you said she raised you in the desert. Did she teach you of the Qun?”_

_“When she escaped I was only ten years old at the time -- just now starting to understand the words and actions that the Qun demands. But when we lived in the Hissing Wastes, she was not so strict. I quickly forgot my teachings. But Tama is still very strict on some things.” Thinking of his brief crush on a human male, Ebost shuddered. “Very strict.”_

_“I was born in these lands, so I never did get to learn of the Qun. I am glad I am not the only one lacking understanding. Katari knows the most, but he refuses to share.”_

_“Perhaps he does not remember either.” Ebost laughed. “He just does not want to admit it.”_

_“No, he remembers. Just quietly.” Blue sighed, her attention drifting only until Ebost tried to pick up another vial. “Ebost, I swear to the Maker--!”_

_\-----_

The road to the Inquisition was a long one; it reminded Ebost terribly of his days as a young whelp, barely able to hold the sword Lok had gifted him. Katari offered a welcome reprieve from Ebost’s haunting thoughts; the two lovers had not been allowed much time alone in Kirkwall, either busy with work or at separate ends of the city spending what little free time they had. Now that it was just the two of them far off the beaten road, sometimes they would stop for a romp in the grass twice or three times during the day, and then go once more during the night. At first Ebost was sheepish about it -- they were supposed to get to Skyhold soon, to avoid the incoming cold weather, but then Katari would do this _thing_ with his _hands_ and Ebost would beg for more.

And maybe once another traveling couple stumbled on them and they had agreed when asked to join. Ebost was learning a _great many things_ during this journey.

Ebost would have accused Katari of trying to distract him from the harsh reality of his newfound loneliness, except he enjoyed the benefits of this distraction far too much to complain.

\----

Ebost received word at Val Foret of Blue’s death, but the letter seemed out of place. He studied the words over and over, confused by their message and confused even more by Bell’s shaky hand. ‘Poison’ she had claimed -- unsure of the source, unsure of where it was ingested, but Blue was dead the morning after their two groups had separated in Val Royeaux. Bell thought she was unaffected only because she had opted out of dinner that night -- but her logic after that dropped, the woman marred with grief at the sudden death of her lover.

“Blue is dead.” Ebost murmured, glancing at Katari next to him in bed. The Tal-Vashoth was sprawled out as usual, cleaning his daggers in the bare nude as he seemed to prefer.

“Truly?” Katari frowned and held out his hand for the letter. He read it faster than Ebost and hissed at the words and their implication. “May she find peace. Belladonna is lucky she avoided the poison.”

“Who would want them dead?” Ebost asked quietly, suddenly worried for his remaining friend. “Maybe we should go back --”

_“No._ I know that if someone is after her, drawing attention to her with two Tal-Vashoth is not practical.” Katari shook his head, still frowning as he studied the letter. “She says she is going into hiding. Do you know where she might go?”

“I’ve no idea.” Ebost shook his head and gently took the knife from Katari’s free hand. “Are you sure we shouldn’t reach out for her? Blue was her lover after all, and to lose someone like that…”

Katari hushed Ebost’s worrying with a hand on his mouth. “We will speak no more of this. Bell will have to make do on her own. We need to worry for our lives now. We may be next.”

Ebost gave a nervous glance about the room and gently put the dagger on the bedside table of their inn room. “We made no short list of enemies in Kirkwall, did we?”

With a kiss on his neck, Katari had Ebost’s attention once more. “We should reach out to Lok. Warn him.”

“And then maybe my family. If they are cunning they will use our loved ones against us.”

"It is a detour, but…” Katari sighed and gently tugged Ebost’s head down by the horns, kissing his lips. “If it means the safety of our friends.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost and Katari hurry to find Lok, in hopes they can prevent another of their comrades from being killed.

The sudden death of Blue shook Ebost badly, his mind suddenly running over fond memories he had with the Vashoth. Normally she was hidden during missions, laying down the powders and traps that would assure their escape. Bell was the same, occasionally darting from the shadows to stab an enemy in the gut and then disappearing once more into the dark. It had only been him and Lok that took to the front lines, and thus were more recognizable.

Ebost found himself tense and nervous during the entire rest of the ride to the Western Approach, relaxing only when exhaustion drew him into sleep. He was not one for fearing death, but he wanted to live long enough to warn Lok.

They reached the Western approach two weeks after Bell’s letter, and entered the dusty town of Lazuli, poorly named since there was nothing remotely colorful about the place. It had grown some since Ebost had last seen it 4, almost 5 years ago, no doubt thanks to the Inquisition’s recent descent on the area. Ebost was unsure where Anna’s house was located, so Katari chose the to look east while Ebost took to the west.

Walking through the streets reminded Ebost of his time as a small child, pudgy for only a very short amount of time. Then he was thin, bloated, sitting quietly beside Tama on the weekends and hoping their mats would sell.  He passed through the bazaar, grinning at the noise of the place and how alive it was. During the day it would be quiet, empty even, then booming to life as soon as the sun started to set, as it was now. Ebost wasn’t sure how much time he spent on that road, admiring the line of stalls, but by the time he remembered he was looking for Anna the sun had already set.

He made sure to stop and ask for Anna, over and over until someone realized who he was talking about. The baker pointed him to the east, then told him to tell her that her unleavened bread would be ready by morning.

Ebost backtracked to where Katari had disappeared to, breathing out slowly when the temperature started to drop, so cold so suddenly that he could see his breaths in little puffs of white. He was taking a shortcut through the alleyway when he came upon Lok, the elder Tal-Vashoth wearing a deep red shirt and looking so strange out of his armor. Ebost called out to him, excited to see his father so soon, when he realized that Lok’s shirt was not red.

_Blood._

Lok turned to Ebost, limping and hunched, breathing slow when he finally realized who it was that stood before him. “Ebost.”

Ebost sprinted forward to catch Lok when his knees buckled, only now noticing the knife lodged into his chest. “Lok, who did this to you?” He demanded, anger overriding sorrow for only a moment.

“Shite.” Lok touched the handle of the knife and quickly withdrew his hand, knowing he would do more damage trying to remove it. “ _Shite_ \-- Ebost, there’s no time to cradle me like a babe. Katari--” Lok let out another moan of pain and stilled, fighting off the pain as best as he could.

Ebost looked over the wound and thought maybe the Tal-Vashoth would live, since the mark was up too high for the heart or any vital organs. “What of Katari? Is he hurt?”

Lok wheezed for breath, sweat beading on his forehead. “You have to run -- son, he’s --!” Lok suddenly fell quiet, eyes wide as he took a few more shallow breaths. Then he was limp, heavy in Ebost’s arms and still staring up, eyes wide with fear.

“....Lok?” Ebost felt lost, unsure what to do, tears threatening to spill when Lok gave no indication that he had even heard Ebost’s pleading. He could feel each frantic heartbeat inside his own chest but felt no movement from Lok, just the warmth of the blood staining his own clothing. Ebost moved one of his hands to cup Lok’s cheek, but his hand was stopped; Ebost looked down to see a knife lodged into Lok’s heart, one that hadn’t been there before.

Someone was behind him.

 

 


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost discovers who it is that's been hunting his mercenary group

Katari stood there, silent as death. He was still coiled from his throw, but Ebost could not see his face for all the shadows. Only a bit of moonlight shone through the cloth roofing of the alleyway, not enough to do anything more than glint off the remaining knife in Katari’s hand. Ebost slowly lowered his mentor to the ground, knowing that the soul was long lost and could not be saved. “Katari?” He whispered first, one hand cupping Lok’s cheek. The skin had yet to cool and it felt almost as if the older Tal-Vashoth was still alive. Ebost desperately wanted to hear Lok call him ‘son’ once more. “You killed him?”

Katari said nothing, taking a few steps forward until Ebost held his hand up to make his lover stop. “Katari…!” There was desperation in Ebost’s voice, the warrior confused and hurt, wanting to know what was going on, why his lover was covered in blood, why he had to watch Lok die in his arms.

“He was more trouble than I thought he would be. You weren’t supposed to see this, Ebost.” There was almost regret in the Tal-Vashoth’s voice. Katari took another step forward, the slick blood on his body as dry and hard as the vitaar painted onto his skin.

 

_“I’m not losing you to something as pathetic as a fever. Hold on, Ebost.” Cool hands against his clammy forehead, reminding him of Tama but knowing she is far away._  
_\----_  
_“He’s a silver-tongued snake.” Lok had grumbled after a few too many drinks, brow wrinkled when Ebost just laughed. “And the prettiest ones are the most deadly.”_  
_\-----  
_ _A surprise gift, tucked into Ebost’s satchel and not discovered until they were miles from town. Ebost picked up the oranges and smiled, looking to Lok and saying, “You did not have to.”_

_“Even big kids like you need a treat every once in awhile. Just eat them before they sour, yah?” Lok had smiled in return, ruffling his hair before Ebost could protest._

_\----_   
  


 “You did not do this for me.” Ebost choked on his tears, bending over Lok’s body to act as a shield. It was useless and hollow, but it was still his father. “You know I would never have wanted this!”

"Ebost, you never did know what you needed.” Katari took another step forward, confident that this would all come out in his favor, just like it always had. “Are you not happy?”

__  
“I’m so tired of fighting.” Bell paused in braiding Ebost’s hair, the Tal-Vashoth waiting patiently while she gathered her thoughts. “Maybe the Inquisition wouldn’t be so bad, right? You’ll be there.”  
_\----_  
_“All the Dalish I ever met were always unkind. ‘True elves’, they called themselves. What are we, then?” Bell covered her face and tried not to let them hear her sobs. “Even my own people despise me!”  
_ _\-----_

_“Ebost, no, no, please don’t eat that! What is with you and -- look. These are the warning colors of nature, you see? Red, gold, and black. Thats a triple threat.” Bell reached up and gave Ebost’s scratchy cheek a pat, sighing and saying, “What am I going to do with you?”  
_ _\-----_

 

“You killed Blue, too? And what of Bell?” Ebost demanded, his head bent, refusing to look at Katari, even though the danger drew closer and closer. “If I had known where she was hiding, would she be dead too?”

“They are distractions to you, even now.”

“They were my _friends_! They were _your friends_!” Ebost sobbed, voice breaking as he yelled at Katari. “You cannot throw them away like _things_!”

 

_“Would you say the green or the silver?” Blue held up two types of bracelets and sighed, looking down at them with a fierce frown. “Bell has green eyes, so I think this would compliment that…Oh, Ebost, I can’t decide! She would look cute in anything.”_  
_\----_  
_"Lok doesn’t like nugs? Are you joking?” There was something mischievous to Blue’s tone as she murmured to herself, “Well, I have a new art project.”_  
_\-----_  
_“So we have a total of two jobs this week, both involving the Kirkwall Guard; Ebost, you’ll take the bodyguard job with Katari and Lok and I will...Who drew this on my notes? That is not funny!” And yet Blue ended up laughing anyway.  
_ _\-----_

 

“We are Tal-Vashoth, Ebost.” His voice was like a slow poison, Ebost’s stomach churning when he realized Katari was standing right in front of him. Ebost lifted his head to glare at Katari, arms still holding himself protectively over Lok. “We cannot afford the luxury of loose-ends.”

“Do not lump me together with you.” Ebost spoke low, calm, the memories of his lost friends keeping him still for the moment. “I never knew the Qun. I would not hurt my loved ones like this.”

“The _Qun_ did not teach me this.” Katari dragged Ebost up by his shirt collar, hissing with anger now. “Life taught me this. Think all I have done for you! For us!”

“I see all you have done.” Ebost felt his face twist with rage, and he grabbed the arm that held him. There was little chance for error -- if he did not act now, there might not be another chance. Katari watched him with hope burning in those dark eyes, like dark pools that hid the worst of terrors. He had been a friend, a lover, an invaluable companion. But the anger burned within Ebost like lava -- unable to be contained, aching to destroy. “And I mourn those who did not deserve death by your hand.”

The knife Katari held was easily ripped from his grasp -- he took a step back, startled by Ebost’s resistance, but the slight motion was not enough to save him. Ebost dug the knife deep into Katari’s neck, looking his lover in the eye before ripping open his throat.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebost thinks about all he has lost while in the company of his new lover

“Despite all that shit, you still came to the Inquisition?” Bull sounded surprised -- Ebost couldn’t blame him. Though admitting this all to Bull was a bit arbitrary anyway, his lover probably already knew all about his past. All the higher ups in the Inquisition probably did. 

“Yeah.” Ebost grunted, twisting onto his side so he could run a hand down the Iron Bull’s thigh. How long had he been with the Inquisition? They had found him half-dead and delirious back in the height of the summer season, holed up in one of the caves in the Forbidden Oasis to avoid the new waves of demons swarming the once-peaceful area. Ebost didn’t remember the interaction, but he heard stories -- that he had tried to kill the Inquisitor, that he hadn’t yelled anything but Qunlat, that he claimed to be a ‘Porcelain Knight’. “There was no where else to go.”

“Nonsense. You could have returned to your Tamassran. Or gone out in some blaze of glory.” Bull’s suggestions were unhelpful, and Ebost smacked him on the belly for it.

“Not options.” Ebost blinked a few times, relief still filling his belly at the knowledge that his family was now safe in Skyhold. “And you’re an ass.”

“But I’m _your_ ass.” Bull chuckled, grinning down at his lover until Ebost slowly returned the grin. “See! Look at that. You can still smile, despite all that shit. That’s something.”

With a sigh Ebost slid from bed, snatching up the snacks waiting on his dresser. Breaking off a piece of the loaf of bread and handing Bull a piece, the two Tal-Vashoth lounged in bed for a few more minutes before Ebost remembered he still had some work to do, namely sharpen a few spears and fix the Inquisitor’s staff. “I’m glad your Chargers are safe.” Ebost murmured. He hadn’t been there, but Krem had mentioned the mission just a few days ago.

“Me too.” The Iron Bull answered after a moment, pulling Ebost in for one last kiss. They remained like that for just a few seconds more before separating to go do their duties for the day. “Hey.” Ebost was surprised that Bull wanted to continue the conversation, turning as he laced his trousers. His expression was hard as ever to read -- the warrior was now Tal-Vashoth, but that didn’t make him any less of a mystery. “You know Belladonna’s still out there, right?”

“Yes.” Ebost pulled on his shirt and carefully worked his horns through it. He knew and purposefully did not drag her back; that was the least he could do. “She is safer, far away.”

Bull slipped his hand onto Ebost’s shoulder, index finger flicking the single silver earring that he wore, making Ebost smile. “Maybe invite her over, anyway. You met my company of misfits. I’d like to meet the yours.”

“The last man who told me that killed them.” Ebost warned, breath catching when Bull kissed the back of his next.

“Yeah, but,” Bull laughed against the sensitive skin there, his scruff so scratchy against Ebost’s neck. “ _I’m_ not an asshole.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's certainly been a fun run! Glad this is finally done, though. I've been wanting to write this backstory forever! Thank you to everyone who showed their support. :P


End file.
